


Caught in the Act

by goomblegrumps (mssjaxxon)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, at all, i guess?, or something, what do I even tag it as?, you know honestly I don't regret this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjaxxon/pseuds/goomblegrumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to my friend for suggesting this from the sentence prompt "I can't believe you talked me into this"<br/>Jimmy and Shane are cute end of story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Jimmy mumbled as Luke pushed him forwards towards the Normal Boots club room. 

“Come on, just get in and take a selfie with the boots and I’ll give you the $20. It’s not that hard.” he said, grinning. 

“Man, why did I agree to this shit?” he asked. 

“Because you want money.” Luke shrugged and Jimmy glared at him.

“Okay, okay, fine. Yell if anyone’s coming, I’m not getting in trouble again.”

“Will do, soldier.” Luke saluted him as he cautiously opened the club room door. He peeked in, slowly shutting the door behind him as he carefully walked to the closet. He opened the door, expecting booby traps or some secret door that housed the boots, but they were just sitting on a shelf in their glass case. Jimmy was relieved to find no traps or anything as he pulled up his camera and snapped a few silly selfies with the golden boots. The second he snapped the last pic he heard the door to the club room opening. He panicked and quickly shut the door to the closet, trapping himself inside.

He could hear footsteps and muffled voices, but mostly he could hear his own heart beating. The door to the closet swiftly opened and Shane stood there, arms crossed and a guilty looking Luke standing just behind him. 

“Why are you in the closet?” Shane asked, frowning. 

“Uh…” Jimmy couldn’t think of an excuse. 

“That’s what I thought. Come out of the closet.” he said. Jimmy stood up as he heard Luke snicker, saying something along the lines of ‘it’s a bit late for him to be coming out of the closet.’ Jimmy rolled his eyes as Shane gave Luke a look that shit him right up. 

“The next time I catch you two in here, you might not come back out. Am I clear?” he said firmly. Jimmy and Luke both nodded their heads before rushing out of the room and back to Jimmy’s dorm. 

“Jesus Christ, Luke, I thought you said you’d warn me!” Jimmy said indignantly. 

“He snuck up on me! That bastard’s quieter than a ninja.” Luke shrugged

They got to Jimmy’s dorm and Jimmy sat down at his desk, Luke flopping onto his bed. 

“Did you at least get the pictures?” Luke asked. He didn’t want their efforts to be in vain. 

“Oh, yeah!” Jimmy nodded, reaching for his phone only to find it missing. “Wait, what the-”   
Just then, a knock at the door. Jimmy answered it and found Shane standing in the doorway. 

“You left this.” he said, holding up Jimmy’s phone.

“Oh, uh, thanks.” he said, slowly taking the phone from Shane. Shane stood there for another minute, just looking at the two of them before nodding and turning to leave. 

“Oh, and Jimmy? I’d recommend a more secure passcode. 'Gill’ really isn’t doing it.” he said, cracking a smirk before walking off down the hallway. Jimmy closed the door, his face flaming red as he unlocked his phone. He opened his camera roll to find all the selfies with the boots deleted, replaced by a single picture of Shane flipping off the camera. He sighed and tossed his phone on his desk. Luke was giggling like a fool and Jimmy flipped him the bird before falling back into his chair, disappointed and embarrassed.


End file.
